This invention relates generally to personal computers and particularly to personal computer security and cursor control subsystems.
A variety of cursor control systems are currently used on personal computers. The most common cursor control system is the so-called mouse, but many computer systems use touchpad cursor control systems. Touchpads commonly use capacitive sensors to detect the position of the user""s finger and to allow the user to control cursor position by moving the user""s finger on the touchpad.
The security of both data and hardware is becoming an increasing concern of personal computer users. Data security involves protecting information stored on the computer from unauthorized users. Many computers are available to a number of users. Any person who can gain access to a facility may, in some instances, be able to use a particular personal computer in that facility, regardless of whether the person is authorized to access all of the data stored in that personal computer. Moreover, many personal computers are operated by a number of users. Some users may wish to keep certain information confidential from other users.
Hardware security relates to the protection of the personal computer and its peripheral components from theft. The problem of theft of personal computers and their components is increasing, apparently because these devices are very portable and therefore may easily be concealed and transported.
The problem is particularly acute with respect to a variety of peripheral components which are advantageously made to be easily removable or disconnectable from the personal computer system. For example, hard disk drives and floppy disk drives may all contain information which is very sensitive and these devices can be separated, in many instances, from the computer system and utilized by unauthorized persons at other locations. The owner is thereby exposed to risk of hardware loss and data security breach.
There is currently some interest in fingerprint identification technology for personal computers. For example, a product called FingerLock allows a user to gain access to a portable computer by placing his or her finger on a platen so that fingerprint identification data, called xe2x80x9cminutiaxe2x80x9d, may be collected and analyzed. This system apparently uses capacitive sensors to analyze the user""s fingerprint. While there is a considerable demand for this type of subsystem, the cost of such subsystems may be prohibitive at current levels.
Thus, there is a demand for improved fingerprint security systems which are capable of being implemented at reasonable cost. There is also a demand for economical cursor control systems, including touchpad cursor control systems.
A personal computer system may include a processor and a memory connected to one another. A keyboard is connected to the processor. A touchpad on the keyboard includes a substantially infrared transparent touchpad surface, a source of infrared light, and a detector of infrared light. The source is arranged to direct infrared light through the touchpad surface from below and the detector is arranged to detect infrared light reflected from the surface when an object is placed on the surface. The detector is connected to the processor such that the processor may analyze information about the object placed on the touchpad.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an infrared detector may be utilized to analyze and record information about the user""s fingerprint. This information can then be used to control access to the computer system and peripheral resources. In this way, both data and hardware security may be enhanced.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, an infrared detector may be provided for determining the location of a user""s finger on a touchpad surface. The infrared information can be used to allow the user to control the position of a cursor.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, infrared detectors may be utilized to implement both an infrared based touchpad sensor and a fingerprint security system. The infrared technology can provide two distinct benefits without substantially increased costs for the combined benefits. As a result, both fingerprint security and infrared touchpad technology may be made practical for incorporation into personal computers.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a computer system having a security subsystem may include a processor with a memory connected to the processor. A first device is provided for inputting the user identification information. A storage medium stores user identification information. A second device is connected to the first device for comparing the inputted user identification and the stored information to determine if the inputted user identification information matches the stored user identification information. A removable device is connectable to the processor. The device has a memory for storing user identification information and a controller adapted to determine whether to allow access to the device based on the inputted user identification information.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an infrared input device for a personal computer system includes a pen-shaped housing with a tip. A source of infrared light contained in the housing is arranged to produce a beam of infrared light from the tip of the housing. A switch at the tip of the housing is adapted to activate the source of infrared light when the tip is in contact with a surface. In this way, the input device produces a beam of infrared light through the tip when the tip is in contact with a surface.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a computer system includes a sensor capable of sensing both the position of a user""s finger on a surface and the characteristics of the user""s fingerprint. A cursor control controls the position of a cursor. The cursor control is connected to the sensor for receiving information about the location of the user""s finger on the surface. A fingerprint analyzer is connected to the sensor as well. The analyzer receives information from the sensor about the characteristics of the user""s fingerprint.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a method of inputting information to a computer system includes the step of causing a beam of infrared light to be reflected from a user""s finger positioned on a surface. The reflected infrared light is analyzed to determine both the location of the user""s finger on the surface and the characteristics of the user""s fingerprint. The position of a cursor is controlled based on the finger location information and access to the computer system is controlled based on the fingerprint information.